Episode 1: Initiation
Episode 1: Initiation is the 1st chapter of the Devil Summoners quest. Plot Summary A newly formed party, consisting of Isamu Guayasamin, Guillermo el Ermitaño, Hayden Christensen, and Eugene find themselves in an odd domain. Nearby is a mysterious man who introduces himself as Philemon. He informs the party that demons run rampant within Endaria, hidden in an alternate reality, nicknamed the Demon World. Philemon grants each of his "visitors" a personal demon, "one only they can summon." They wake up in a Premier Inn, and get up to some normal morning activities, such as: selling Hayden Christensen autographs to no one, collecting Scooby-Doo's semen, and surprising unsuspecting guests with a talking dog. They later go into the bar, where they meet a blind and deaf bartender, who, despite his disabilities, seems to be omnipotent to a certain extent. Suddenly, three thugs run into the bar and start wrecking the place up, calling themselves the Blue M&M Guy gang. They fight the small party and leave them running away with their tails between their legs. A man in white approaches them and congratulates them on their victory, then realises that everyone fighting was wearing a blue butterfly pin. He holds up a medallion, and, as he does this, the world seems to change its atmosphere into that of evil intent. He then chucks everyone an empty metal tube with a ring on the end. He says that they're called demon capsules and that, if they've met with Philemon, they'll be able to release a demon. The party successfully summon their demons, Loki, Ishikawa Goemon, Brutha, and Māui. They return to the "real world," where the man introduces himself as Finn Lloyd and that he's an apprentice working at a detective agency. Finn takes everyone to his workplace, where his boss, Detective Ainsworth, is asleep. Isamu Guayasamin shouts in his ear asking, "IS THIS YOUR CARD?!" In which he wakes up and responds, "yeah, that was my card." Wiping himself free of his sleep, he introduces himself and shows off the fact he's a devil summoning detective. Just as they were discussing the training they'll undertake to become devil summoners, a large burly man, Detective Gumshoe, comes in and informs Ainsworth about a bizarre murder case, where a woman was beaten to death by snakes. Her former husband has also mysteriously disappeared. At the crime scene, Ainsworth deducts that the case is most likely demon related, so he gifts the party three things each, four demon capsules, a demon medallion, and a pair of demon glasses. They then decide to enter the demon world. They instantly see two demons crouching over where the body would've been, since Hayden Christensen stored the body in his bag. Eugene initiated the first attack, instantly beginning a fight. The demons were revealed to be the Frog Ninja, Jiraiya, and his slug magician wife, Tsunade. Isamu was able to successfully confine Tsunade, while Guillermo was able to confine Jiraiya. Finn Lloyd found a dark tower just north of the dead woman with his personal demon, Mokumokuren. Detective Ainsworth realising the incredible magnitude of the tower, took the party back into the real world to get some back up. In the bar, Ainsworth introduced the party to Billing His Nye, a new devil summoner, who came from the north. With his personal demon, Anung Un Rama, the newly made recruit assisted the party in fighting through "the tower of Orochimaru." Halfway through the tower, the party met with a menacing Bicorn that instantly knocked out Isamu Guayasamin for the rest of the adventure, but the team pressed on. While fighting and confining their way through demons, they all finally met face to face with the boss of that tower, Orochimaru, but the battle was short lived, due to the fact Eugene found out Orochimaru's weakness was wind, and so they enacted an ALL-OUT ATTACK. Orochimaru was then revealed to be the shadow form of Ruth Arn's former husband, Fei Arn. Featured Characters * [[Philemon|'Philemon']]' 'First Appearance * [[Hayden Christensen|'Hayden Christensen']]' 'First Appearance * [[Isamu Guayasamin|'Isamu Guayasamin']]' 'First Appearance * [[Guillermo el Ermitaño|'Guillermo el Ermitaño']] First Appearance * [[Eugene|'Eugene']]' 'First Appearance * [[Scooby-Doo|'Scooby-Doo']]' 'First Appearance * Shaggy ''First Appearance'' * [[Mr Francis|'Mr Francis']]' 'First Appearance * [[Sordos Ciegos|'Sordos Ciegos']]' 'First Appearance * [[Blue M&M Guy Gang|'Blue M&M Guy Gang']]' 'First Appearance * [[Finn Lloyd|'Finn Lloyd']]' 'First Appearance * [[Detective Ainsworth|'Detective Ainsworth']]' 'First Appearance * [[Detective Gumshoe|'Detective Gumshoe']]' 'First Appearance * [[Ruth Arn|'Ruth Arn']]' 'First Appearance / Death * [[Billing His Nye|'Billing His Nye']]' 'First Appearance * [[Fei Arn|'Fei Arn']] First Appearance / Death Featured Demons * [[Brutha|'Brutha']]' 'Used * [[Loki|'Loki']]' 'Used * [[Ishikawa Goemon|'Ishikawa Goemon']]' 'Used * [[Māui|'Māui']]' 'Used * [[Jiraiya|'Jiraiya']]' 'Fought / Confined * [[Tsunade|'Tsunade']]' 'Fought / Confined * [[Jack O' Lantern|'Jack O' Lantern']]' 'Fought / Confined * [[Pixie|'Tommy Wiseau Pixie']]' 'Fought / Confined * Blue George Lucas ''Fought / Confined'' * [[Bicorn|'Bicorn']]' 'Fought / Confined * [[Seimen Kongou|'Seimen Kongou']]' 'Fought / Confined * [[Ukobach|'Ukobach']]' 'Fought / Confined * [[Orochimaru|'Orochimaru']]' 'Fought / Confined Trivia * Unlike most quests, the backstories and other details are determined offscreen separately, but, in Devil Summoners, an in-universe character, Philemon, asked for them all. ** The explanation behind their demons was handled offscreen. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Devil Summoners Category:Devil Summoners Chapters Category:Chapters Category:Cai